Reunion
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Mahone finally gets to see his family again... this is part 6 in a series


Got bored in government class so I did some writing today 

Enjoy!!

Be sure to read the stories that come before this one!

Here's the complete list:

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – complete

6) Reunion – complete

7) Redemption – in progress

**Reunion**

Once I was able to regain my composure, an officer walked up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, Mr. Mahone," he murmured, "Let's get you back into some civilian clothes, and then we'll take you to your family."

I stood up slowly, as if I were in a fog, and followed the officer out of the courtroom. After I changed back into a t-shirt and slacks, he led me to a black car waiting behind the courtroom building and we headed towards the safe-house.

It was located in Western Virginia, practically in the middle of nowhere. The drive was very long. It seemed even longer to me. I was so anxious to see my family again. Finally, after many, many hours, we finally pulled into the driveway of my new home.

The house was a one-story ranch and had acres of woods surrounding it. There were about three guards posted around the perimeter.

"The guards will rotate every four hours," said the driver, "After you and your family are properly reacquainted, I will go over all the security rules and procedures with you."

I nodded absently. I barely heard what he said. All my attention was on the front door of the house, where I knew that behind it were the two people that meant everything to me. They were the reason I kept going. The reason I never gave up.

The instant the car was put into park, I jumped out and made a bee-line for the door. But just as I reached up to knock, I stopped. Suddenly, an overwhelming thrill of fear filled my mind. I began to second guess walking into the house. After all I had done…would they still want me there? Would they be able to forgive me?

Panic welled up in my chest. But just before I could back out, the driver came up behind me.

"Hold on, Mr. Mahone," he said, cheerfully, "Let me get that code lock for you."

He reached up and flipped open a panel on the side of the door. He quickly punched in the code and I heard the door unlock. The man pushed the door open and stepped aside.

"Go on," he said, motioning me forward, "They've been expecting you."

My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. They'd been expecting me? Did that mean they wanted me to come?

Excitement, fear, and uncertainty hit me all at once as I stepped into the house. The officer closed the door behind me and I found myself standing alone in a dark hallway.

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice coming from what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Mommy? When's daddy coming home? You said he'd be home tonight."

I began to tremble. That was my son! He really was okay.

"He should be here anytime, Cam."

At this point I thought I was not going to have enough strength to make it down the hallway. The sound of my beloved wife's voice nearly took whatever energy I had left. I flashed back to the day when I told her to take Cameron and leave the house. I told her I wanted a divorce. That was all a lie. I did it because I did not want them to suffer for my mistakes. But that did not make it right, and that was all I wanted to do now…make things right.

I leaned on the wall to steady myself and slowly made my way towards the sound of their voices. The second I rounded the corner, I saw Cameron. His face lit up with excitement and he ran over to me.

"Daddy!"

"Cam," I whispered, hoarsely. I sank to my knees and let him wrap his arms around my neck. I held on to him and tried desperately not to cry. My family was safe. That was all that mattered. All that I cared about.

When Cameron finally let go of me, I looked up and saw her. She was standing a mere three feet away from me. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears poured freely from her eyes. I stood up slowly and turned to face her. My hands began to shake and I was not sure how much longer I would be able to stand.

"Pam…" I whispered her name. That was all I was able to get out.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I grew even weaker with a rush of relief. I held onto her as tight as I could. I never wanted to let her go…never again.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home, Alex."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure if that is how that whole bail thing works or if what I wrote could even happen in real life. We can just pretend…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
